<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spy for the rival Gang by Baelynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742868">Spy for the rival Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelynn/pseuds/Baelynn'>Baelynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Sinful One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Caught, Gangs, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelynn/pseuds/Baelynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boss sends you to spy on a rival gang, only for you to be caught by the leader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Sinful One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spy for the rival Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse all my mistakes and such, this is my first post and honestly this is just me trying to get used to writing smutty stuff. This is a one-shot type thing that I wrote cause I was bored. If you have any other sinful relationships you'd like to see written out please leave a comment cause the more sinful practice I get the better I can be!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I have to find that evidence’ You think to yourself, as you try to look as casual as possible. You’ve infiltrated the headquarters of a rival gang, as your boss had ordered you to. *Damn that Oikawa! I don’t care how intelligent he is! This is impossible!* You honestly feel like giving up, but it took two months to get this far, there's no way you're going back to that prickly royal wannabe empty-handed. You continue to snoop around until you  overhear a conversation behind closed doors, it sounds very heated. You recognize one of the voices as your boss, Tendou the second in command to the Shiratorizawa gang, talking to someone with a very deep voice.<br/>
“You're telling me you found evidence of a mole but you can't locate them” *sigh* “Tendou, you disappoint me, if you don't find this rat soon you'll be punished!” A very deep and authoritative voice says.<br/>
“Come on Wakatoshi~kun, have you ever known me to come up empty-handed! I'm already setting a trap to lure this mole out. Do you have any requests once they're found?” Tendou says in his hyper overly excited voice.<br/>
“The usual.” the other voice says plainly. ‘Fuck, I'll be found out soon if I'm not careful I have to lay low and get another to fall for the Trap.’ You think as you creep away as quietly as possible. Sadly you didn't realize several gang members had snuck up on you while you were spying.<br/>
“Going somewhere?” one of them says sarcastically.<br/>
“Uh no, just wandering around looking for Tendou” you say trying to get out of the situation.<br/>
“ Oh you were looking for me Y/N,  whatever did you need?” You can feel his breath on your neck as he leans down to whisper in your ear. “Thank you for finding me so quickly, the boss will be glad you did”<br/>
Before you can say anything you feel your hands being bound behind yourself and your blindfolded. You feel yourself being hosted up over someone's shoulder and being brought to a different part of the compound somewhere unknown to you. Your flung down on something similar to a  bed and you feel your hands being bound above yourself, not uncomfortable thankfully. Once the numbers are finished they leave you in silence for hours.<br/>
You hear the door open after a few hours. “So you were the mole, sad I was hoping more from you. Might as well get as much as I can, now who sent you?” You hear the deep voice from earlier, you can tell that he's close to where you're laying. You can't reveal your gang to this man, you decide its best to stay quiet.<br/>
“Oh, so that's how it's going to be.”  You hear an edge in his voice as if he's trying to restrain himself. “I'll ask once more, now who sent you!” You remain silent fearing the royal pain in the ass over this man. You feel a rough and calloused hand wrap around your throat. “I guess I'll have to pry those words from you then! Looks like you'll be a fun one to play with, too!” You detect a hint of satisfaction in his voice, as if he was hoping for this. He forces his lips on yours jamming his tongue into your mouth. If you weren't being held captive you would have melted at his touch, but you had to stay strong for your gang. You bite his tongue causing him to flinch.<br/>
“So that's how you're going to play it huh.” His hand snakes to your pants ripping them in two, you feel a draft for a second before you feel his fingers slip inside you. With the sudden touch you gasp. “Finally some noise from you, but it's too late for you to plead with me to stop. You'll get the punishment you deserve.” You hear his voice, it's rougher than before. For a split-second his fingers are taken out only to be replaced with something much bigger and much better. You let out a moan as the man lifts your hips up so that he's directly in between your thighs. He begins to roughly pound into you, his thick girth filling up every inch of you. It was heaven, the best you’ve ever had. There was no way in hell you could suppress your moans, the man was reshaping your body into his. If anyone could hide their moans from him they were lying. His thick member fills you up and goes deeper every time, perfectly hitting your sweet spot with every thrust.<br/>
It continued on for four rounds, before he gave you a break. “I’ll return in a few hours for seconds. I will break you until you give me all your information, so don't expect to keep that mouth sealed. Heh, no one lasts longer than the third time with me. It's only a matter of time, little mole.” He chuckles as the door shuts, you lay there feeling boneless and weak, Preparing for a long couple of days. ‘Oikawa better compensate me for this BS!’ You think angrily staring into the blindfold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>